<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are my sunshine by Newsiesgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688304">You are my sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl'>Newsiesgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, im still bad at tags, sorry - Freeform, we need more ralbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Race is asleep and Albert admires him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are my sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the song you are my sunshine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albert blinked slowly as he woke up. He looked at the clock to side off him. 7:34am. Ugh, Albert thought. He turned to look at Race and his face was hit by the sunshine coming from in between the gaps in the curtains. Race had one of his arms draped across his face and the other on Albert's bicep. Albert enjoyed the he got to wake up beside Race every morning, his sunshine. Race always knew how to make Albert cheer up on one of his grey days. He took those grey skies away and replaced them with blue skies. He would never know how much he meant to Albert because their simply wasn't any words to describe it.</p><p>Albert reached over and gently moved Race's arm away from his face. He kissed Race softly on his head and then moved his blonde curls out of his face. That's how Albert stayed for the next ten minutes, looking at Race and occasionally kissing his cheek or head. Eventually, Race stirred from his sleep. A groaning sound came from his lips when the sun hit his eyes.</p><p>"Morning, my sunshine." Albert smiled.</p><p>"Your sunshine?" Race laughed. "Since when did you call me that." He smiled sitting up and cuddling up to Albert's chest.</p><p>"Since now, I guess." Albert looked down at him. "Gosh, you are adorable."</p><p>"Someone's being flirty today." Race teased, looking up at Albert. Albert kissed him gently.</p><p>"Never leave me. I wouldn't be able to cope with my sunshine. My only sunshine." He smiled and started to hum 'you are my sunshine'</p><p>"Oh I know that song!" Race sat up getting excited. "It's.....ummm…" Albert stopped him by kissing his lips.</p><p>"It's called 'you are my sunshine'." Albert smiled. Race's cheek flushed pink and his face became very smiley and happy.</p><p>"That. is. adorable." Race said getting giddy.</p><p>"You're adorable." Albert said getting out of bed. Race grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Where are you going? Albie stay and tell me how adorable I am." Race demanded.</p><p>"Baby, I'm hungry." Albert said half in bed, half out bed.</p><p>"You can eat me?" He smirked.</p><p>"In a cannibal way or a sexual way?" Albert laughed.</p><p>"I am not a cannibal." Race giggled.</p><p>"Good." Albert got back into bed and cuddled up with Race.</p><p>And for the next hour they called in bed with Albert and Race exchanging compliments, kisses and maybe some other things too. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>